The bronze trio
by Blackjack the Nargle
Summary: Years after the battle of Hogwarts has taken place, the next generation are experiencing some odd happenings...
1. Prologue

**This is written for the Ghosts Challenge by J.F.C. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The briefest jolt of pain. Then I awoke. Nothing had changed._

I awoke with a jolt. The old nightmare. I knew there was no going back, that no-one would believe it was me. I was dead, I reminded myself. Across from me, Lavender sat awake, watching the castle for any signs of disturbance. Colin was curled into a ball, beside a tree.

We were still there, just. Lupin and Tonks had hung around for a couple of words, before leaving, hand in hand. I ran a hand through my red hair. Fire. Lavender had tears leaking at the corner of her eyes. Water. Colin was disappearing and reappearing as he slept. Air.

The Golden Trio were still alive. Harry had beaten Snake-face. Ron and Hermione had gotten together. Took them long enough. The Silver Trio were there too. Ginny, Neville and Luna.

What did that make us? I looked at my allies. Lavender and Colin. Then me. Fred Weasley. The three of us. I guess you could call us the Bronze Trio. We were never going to be able to move on. Unless...No. There was no chance of us ever being able to do that.

Colin gave a snuffle and woke himself up with some sort of snort or splutter. Lavender gave a light laugh. I grinned to myself. He was the youngest. Lavender was two years younger than me, Colin a year younger than her. For the first time, I had the responsibility of being the eldest.

A whisper travelled through the trees. We stopped laughing and listened to the breeze.

_Fire, Water and Air. You are needed. In time, your families will grow. Your siblings will need you. You should look out for them. The opposition are growing stronger. They are coming. They are coming._

We stared around. Hogwarts was slowly rebuilding itself. I had spotted George a couple of times with Angelina. He was upset, you could see the blue around him. Angelina had green, orange and purple. Happiness that George had taken notice of her, confusion of the fact it was _me_ that took her to the Yule ball and guilt that she was happy, when he was so upset.

Harry and Ginny were together. They were made for each other, you could see it. Lavender and Colin never understood when I mentioned colours surrounding people. Lavender started gabbling about 'auras' and stuff...Ah, the joys of Divination...

There was a yell from the castle. Peeves came shooting out of a window. Neville shook his fist at him. We stifled laughs.

**That was a long time ago.**

* * *

**First chappy, please review! I have ideas of where this will go...*evil grin* **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

* * *

**I'm really sorry this took so long to upload, I've been neglecting FanFic for my YouTube Channel...Sorry :/ But! Now you have not one, but two new chapters! I still own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Albus leant his head against the window. The countryside sped by and the train jolted him slightly. Lily and Hugo were very quiet. It was their first year.

James poked his head into the compartment.

"Hey, Al the food trolley's coming. You want anything?"

"I'm good." Lily looked up at her eldest brother hopefully. He rolled his eyes and beckoned. Hugo looked at Rose, who was reading a book.

"Have you got any money?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the page. He shook his head. She sighed and dug into her robes, before tossing him a galleon and two sickles. "Get me a chocolate frog please."

* * *

They had all settled back down when the door slid open. Two boys stepped in, one slightly behind the other, looking nervous.

"What do you want Lysander?" Rose said, closing her book with a snap. The boy in front raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now Rosie-posy, that's not how you speak to your superiors, is it?" He reached for his wand, but it was the other side of the carriage. Al was twirling it between his fingers. Lysander went purple with rage.

"How dare you touch my wand you filthy little..."

"Were you about to call me a mudblood, Lysander? 'Cause I think you're a little confused." Lily laughed. Lysander turned on her. She shrank back in alarm.

"You think it's funny do you?" She shook her head. Al and Rose were on their feet. The other boy grabbed his twin by the arm.

"Lysander, let's go, she's just a kid. She didn't mean anything by it!" Lysander slowly turned towards his brother.

"Lorcan, I think I can decide for myself thanks."

"No." For once, he was standing up for someone. "No, come on." He started to drag him away.

"I came here for a reason. Your cousins." He glared around at them. "Fred and Louis. Tell them that if they come within a ten metre radius of me, I will hex them so badly they'll be in the Hospital wing for a month. Got it?" With that, he went to snatch his wand back from Al and stalk out.

Only, that didn't happen. Al leapt out of the way and took off down the train. Lysander gave a roar of rage and chased after him, yelling every swearword he could think of at his enemy's back.

Lorcan looked around at the other three awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, he's a git..." Lily got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. If he hurts Al then I'll make sure _he's _in the Hospital Wing for a month. I've learnt some techniques from Uncle Dudley." She cracked her knuckles and smiled sweetly. The compartment door slid open. Al came in sporting a bleeding nose.

Lily looked from him to Lorcan.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Potter, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She stood up in relief and stumbled down the steps to the Gryffindor table, where Al was waiting for her. Rose was sitting over with the Ravenclaws and Hugo was still standing in the middle, visibly going green. Al had his fingers crossed.

"You alright?" Lily asked. He nodded. "Okay. Well, let's hope that Hugo gets sorted into Gryffindor then." They sat with their fingers crossed in silence. Louis, Fred and James were chortling about something under the cover of all the cheering.

Al still had the faint mark of blood under his nose. Lily hadn't been joking when she had said that she was going to make sure Lysander was in the Hospital Wing for a week.

"Weasley, Hugo." he stumbled up, going even greener that he had been previously. He sank down onto the stool and Professor McGonagall dropped the sorting hat on his head. It sat quite still. There was silence for almost two minutes. Al and Lily had their fingers crossed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**Oops..I didn't realise I hadn't written the second chapter yet...give me about an hour and it'll be up :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Are you enjoying it? Hehe...it might be a while before I update again and I own nothing :)**

* * *

Hugo sighed in relief as he flopped down onto his bed. He'd made Gryffindor. He was with his family. Except Rose but she was only over in Ravenclaw. His new friend, Jet was sitting on the bed next to him. His black hair flopped over one eye as he wrestled with the _Monster Book of Monsters. _

"Why have you even got that?" Hugo asked, raising an eyebrow. Jet finally slammed it shut and sat on it.

"It's my brother Jasper's. I think he's in the same year as your cousin Albus."

"Ah." Hugo nodded. He'd heard about Jasper, the howling mad Gryffindor keeper. It figured that Jet would be just as odd. The door to the dormitory suddenly burst open and the other three first year Gryffindors tumbled in. Timothy, Aaron and Logan looked alike, but were completely different. At first, Hugo and Jet had mistaken them for triplets, but realised they were just good friends. They all had the same toffee brown hair, the same sea green eyes.

Timothy was the sensible one who could sort out the problems. Aaron was the strongest looking one, most often silent. Logan made up for that by speaking twice as much and pulling pranks on everyone else.

The three of them grinned at the boys. Jet grinned back and got up to do something. As he got up, he released his book. The five boys spent the rest of the night chasing it around the dormitory as it wrecked everything and tore up the bed clothes.

* * *

Lily sank onto her bed and looked around in awe. The beds had red hangings around them that could be pulled shut if they wanted. The other four girls were still down in the common room somewhere. She liked one of them, Olivia a lot. Her cousin Roxanne was somewhere as well. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the pillow.

The other first year Weasley cousin, Lucy had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She was very smart, but obviously the sorting hat had thought that she was more patient and loyal than anything else. Lily suppressed a snort of laughter. Lucy was also very clumsy.

The door swung open and in came Roxanne, followed by Olivia and the twins, Zoe and Abi. Roxy flashed her a quick grin, before diving onto the bed by the window. Her red hair splayed out around her head as she promptly started snoring. Lily just raised an eyebrow. She was used to her bizarre family.

Olivia pulled out her brown ponytail and grinned. Zoe shook back her long blonde plait. Abi just flicked her dark hair behind her shoulders impatiently.

For twins, they really weren't identical. At all. In looks, or personality.

* * *

Colin watched the new first year boys with a long-ago smile. His eyes were wistful, as he remembered what it had felt like to be alive. He should have listened to Professor McGonagall and left. But his stubborn pride had made him stay.

He watched as Hugo finally managed to leap on the book and pin it shut. Colin clapped quietly. The boy on the edge of the room, the one with jet black hair, stopped and shot a look straight at the window. Straight at where Colin was sitting.

"Guys?"

"What?" came four breathless voices.

"Did you hear that? I heard someone clapping..." Colin looked around nervously as the other boys shook their heads, before taking off through the glass.

* * *

Lavender laughed as she watched the girls. The were in the pyjamas and were playing truth or dare. It was Lily's turn.

"Truth." Roxanne's eyes lit up.

"Okay Lily...Out of the entire family, which of the boys it hottest?" The other three girls lent in as Lily blushed furiously. Roxanne smirked. "The forfeit is to eat a Bertie Botts every flavour bean...that tastes of vomit."

Lily shuddered at the memory of eating one when she was little.

"Fine. Ummm..." Roxanne leaned backwards on her bed. "...Hugo."

"Aww, that's adorable!" squealed Zoe. The girls came over quite giggly as Lily stared at the floor, going redder and redder. Even Lavender gave a laugh. The girls froze and looked at each other.

"Did you hear-"

"Yes..." The girls gave each other looks of horror before diving under covers and squealing in terror. Lavender looked down at the sadly. She wasn't alive. They treated her as a ghost, something to be frightened of. But she wasn't. If only there was some way to persuade them...

* * *

**There we go :) Please drop by any reviews!**


	4. Chapter Three

**HII! I'm really sorry this took so long to update...I've been neglecting FanFic for my YouTube account *Ducks the evil glares sent my way*I'm sorry! Anyways, here is the next chappy...I own none of the next gen except Jet, Timothy, Logan, Aaron, Timothy, Olivia, Zoe and Abi. Oh and Jet's brother, Jasper.**

* * *

Jet looked around nervously. He knew that there were ghosts in the school, but that clapping had just been creepy. It sounded as if it had come from somewhere near the window.

The others had gone down to breakfast. Hugo had tagged along with the others, after seeing that Jet was going to be at least another half an hour. The boy sat on his bed and pulled on a pair of socks, not even realising that one was orange and one was pink. He was too creeped out to think much. There had been clapping.

Clapping...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Jet!" Jasper was running along, bounding up the stairs, towards the attic. His little brother followed, not quite so quickly, but quickly enough._

_Jasper came to a halt in the corner of the attic. There was a tiny window, overlooking the forest. "You see that castle? Past the forest?"_

_Jet nodded. He wondered what his brother was going on about. He knew that the castle was Hogwarts, but they had to go all the way to London to catch a train there...What was the point? His mind wandered as Jasper pointed out various towers and stuff._

_Then a word caught his attention: Ghosts._

_"The castle's full of them." Jasper chattered on. "They say that some of them are invisible! But, except for the poltergeist, the only ones I've heard of that are spooky, are the ones you hear, but don't see." _

_He lowered his voice so that his brother had to lean in closer. "When I was there for my first night, I heard clapping. We had just finished playing Truth or Dare and Al had admitted he liked his cousin, Rose. But when we were laughing, I heard a light laugh and clapping. I swear down on my life." Jasper looked at his brother seriously._

_"Be careful. Be prepared,"_

* * *

Jet lay on his back, breathing heavily. His brother had heard it too! The door creaked open and Hugo slipped in.

"Jet! Why are you still here?"

Jet sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"This room is haunted."

* * *

The five first year girls were holding a conference in the corner of the common room about the laughing.

"It's creepy." Declared Roxanne. She looked up at the others, fire blazing behind her brown eyes. Zoe nodded. Abi wrinkled her nose.

"We must've imagined it." She said.

"No. We all heard it, Abi." Lily swallowed. All eyes were on her. "The boys heard something too. I was talking to Hugo earlier and-"

"Why were you talking to _Hugo_?" Roxanne smirked.

"Shut up. He's our cousin. Anyway, he said something about Jet hearing clapping..."

"Which one's Jet?" Giggled Zoe.

"The floppy haired one." Olivia volunteered.

"There's three of them."

"No, the dark haired one."

"Oh." Zoe pretended to swoon. "We're so lucky. Four out of five boys in our year are fit."

Lily and Roxanne glared at her until she got the message. "Hugo's alright, I suppose..." They gave her the death glares. "Fine! Five out of five boys!"

"Anyway." Olivia interrupted. "We should find out as much as we can about these ghosts. Report back this evening?"

The other four nodded and clambered out of the portrait hole. She walked over to the window, holding the image of the girl from last night in her mind. The curly brown hair, wide eyes, innocence.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**So, Olivia saw Lavender and Jet heard Colin. It may be a while before I update again...But please drop by any reviews! Please!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four! Sorry it's been so long, I had a slight case of writers block...**

* * *

Olivia slid down the bannisters on her way to Charms. She knew she had seen that girl. A few people gave cries as she zipped past them, but most people ignored her.

She heard a yell.

"Olivia!" She turned to see Jet and Hugo tearing down the stairs after her. "Olivia, we need to ask you about the ghost, what-" She held up a hand to stop them.

"Okay. First of all, I saw a girl. Second of all, your lace is undone." Jet looked down. It actually was. "And you have odd socks."

Hugo studied Olivia as she waited for Jet to straighten up. She looked as though she hadn't had much sleep. There were bags under her eyes. She looked up from Jet and gave him a tired smile. Jet straightened up suddenly, missing her by millimetres. Hugo grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Sorry about that." Hugo rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, Jet here heard some sort of clapping and Lily told me you saw a girl and- Why are you smiling?" Olivia tried to straighten out her face. Lily still went red whenever she caught sight of him.

"No reason, carry on."

"Okay, you saw a girl around the same time as Jet heard the clapping. Also, Jasper told him that the dorms are haunted. We need to figure out why." Hugo remembered a tiny piece of information that had been stored in the back of his mind for years. "Uncle George said he felt as though his brother was looking over his shoulder every time he came here..."

Olivia and Jet both shuddered. The stairs began shuddering too.

"Run!" Olivia flew down the stairs, the boys in hot pursuit. They leapt to the tiny landing just as the staircase changed. "We have Charms, come on." They disappeared into the shadows of the corridor.

* * *

Fred watched his nephew with a wan smile. 'Ron had kids?' part of him wondered. The other part was confused. If the girl he was with really had seen Lavender, then...

"Merlin's Pants." He whispered. "It's begun."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! You deserve and update! I will write more as soon as I can, I promise!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Here we go, I promised you a quick update and here it is :) I ****own nothing! Please R&R!**

* * *

Fred raced across the castle. He burst into the room of requirement so suddenly, that Lavender and Colin's card game went flying. He bent down to pick some of them up. "Mythomagic? Really?" They both blushed slightly as Fred smirked. **(A/N I have been reading Percy Jackson, I had to put it in somewhere...)**

Lavender handed her cards back to Colin. "So?" She said calmly "What did you find out?" Fred was panting. He wasn't exactly a ghost, so he could still breath, but he wasn't solid either, he could pass through walls and float.

"One-_wheeze-_of-the-_wheeze_-girls-saw-you." He managed, before falling into a seat. Colin stood up and brushed himself down.

"Um...Did any of the boys hear clapping? I think one of them may have heard me..." He looked up at the others sheepishly.

"Yes. Yes they did." Fred huffed irritably. "If they did though, do you realise what this means? They will have been the first people for 21 years to see or hear us!" Lavender floated over to the window and started to recite.

"Fire, water and air, one queer, one short, one fair..." She trailed off. "It's about us." Fred and Colin stared at her in amazement.

"Hold on." Colin made a time-out gesture with his hands. "We've been here for 21 years, hearing that rhyme almost every day and you've _only _just figured it out?"

She blushed.

"So, Colin is obviously short. I am fair...Fred, you must be queer!" she exclaimed happily. Fred looked up to the ceiling and prayed that he was the fair one.

"Anyway, this means it has started! We're here to help, so we must as well..." He broke off, mulling over what to do. Colin looked from Lavender to Fred.

"Maybe we should try to get the first years to tell us what's happening..." He sighed in frustration. "They won't know! They won't know that he's back!"

"Who's back?" Lavender spun around.

"You Know Who. There was another horcrux." Fred broke in. "You've heard how Harry was a horcrux, part of Voldemort's soul latched on to the only living thing in the house?" Both Lavender and Colin nodded. "The Potters had a cat. The cat is the last horcrux."

* * *

The Gryffindor first years had decided to meet in the corner of the courtyard. Olivia and Hugo were both taking charge, making sure everyone was there.

Lily was perched on a small ledge between Hugo and Roxanne. Olivia, Abi and Zoe were chatting. Jet was tying his laces. they had an unfortunate habit of coming undone.

_Finally_ Timothy, Aaron and Logan arrived.

"Okay," Olivia whispered. "You all know why we're here. There are ghosts. Our dorms are haunted. And we think..." She cast a glance at the Weasley's and Lily. "That one of them may be Fred Weasley."

Zoe took a step back. Abi leaned forwards, her interest peaked.

"Maybe we should go and look for them. I mean, I've heard about your Uncle and he doesn't sound the type to stay here as a ghost. We should find them and see what's happening." She sat back, looking satisfied. Timothy nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. How about if we all stay in the common room tonight? All night and see if they come back. We can just be talking about what we've heard and if they're there, they'll start speaking."

Logan and Aaron nodded. Olivia gave a half-smile.

"Okay. But you lot can wake me up when they arrive."

Roxanne and Lily looked at each other.

"We'll see."

* * *

Colin nodded, satisfied. He raced back to report to the others.

"A meeting! With them! They actually believe we're here!"

* * *

The fire was dying down. Lily pulled her robes more tightly around her. It was getting colder and there was still no sound of ghosts. It turned out they didn't need to wake Olivia after all. Roxanne had given her enough coffee at tea to give a rhino a heart-attack. **(A/N To anyone who gets that one, here is a cookie (::))**

She was shaking with energy.

"R-roxy I-I-I will kill y-y-you!" She was almost bouncing off the walls. Abi was chasing after her with amusement. Zoe was attempting to braid her hair in the midst of it all. Hugo was reading. Jet had given up on shoes and was wandering around in mis-matched socks. Timothy, Aaron and Logan were in the corner, hunched over some project.

Lily finally broke the silence.

"So, do you think they're going to come or not?"

"We're already here."

The first years almost jumped out of their skin as they slowly turned to see the ghostly apparitions by the window.

There was a girl, with curly brown hair. Next to her was a smaller boy, with blonde hair, clutching a camera. Then finally, all eyes went to the tallest one, standing on the end. It was Fred Weasley.

* * *

**A sort-of longish chapter! (For me that's pretty long) And you deserve it! Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Without further ado, let's get on with the story...Oh yeah, I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

The first years sat, stunned. A couple of them looked from Hugo, to Fred, then back again. They had the same red hair, the same blue eyes, even though Hugo was Ron's son, not George's.

Lily stood up uncertainly.

"Uncle Fred?" He nodded and beamed happily.

"The one and only!" Lily laughed. The other two ghosts looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh, this is Lavender," Fred gestured to the girl "And this is Colin." The boy gave a nod.

"Okay, I'm Lily, your niece, this is Roxanne, also your niece and this is Hugo, your nephew." Lily pointed each of them out. "Those three boys there are Timothy, Logan and Aaron." They all grinned. "The other one is Jet." He looked up from his mismatched socks.

"The girls are Olivia, Zoe and Abi." Lily pointed to each of them in turn.

"Well, now we all know each other, can we get down to business?" Lavender sighed, twirling her hair.

Roxanne caught Lily's eye. "Diva." She mouthed. Lily suppressed giggles.

"Okay." Fred had seen what Roxy said and was trying exceptionally hard not to laugh. "We are here, believe it or not, because of a cat. I don't know how it has lived this long, but it has."

The first years looked at him as though he had just spoken Japanese. He sighed. "You've all heard of Voldemort, yes?" They nodded. "Well, he was apparently killed by my brother-in-law, Harry Potter. Except, he didn't die."

Lily gasped in horror as Colin took up the story.

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, the spell rebounded. But as Voldemort died, a piece of his soul latched onto the only living thing in the house. That was Harry."

Lavender continued. "What no-one realised, was that another piece of his soul was blasted apart. It latched onto the other living thing in the house. _The Potter's Cat."_

The room went deadly silent, each person pondering on this news.

"So, you mean that Voldemort might rise again?" Lily's voice quivered as she voiced the question.

"Theoretically, yes." Fred seemed disturbed by the news. "We need you to warn the people that you think will help. That means all of the Weasley-Potter clan." He turned to Lily. "You can do that? It might be a good idea to get Luna's sons in on it as well..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

Lily went white. "You mean Lorcan and Lysander? Lorcan I trust. Lysander is in the hospital wing and will stay there for as long as I want him there."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"Well, I-"

"We haven't got time for this!" Hugo cut in impatiently. "We need to round up the people we trust." He grimaced slightly, then looked up at his Uncle. "It looks like the DA is back in service."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Free cookies for those who review (::) Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello again! Thanks for any reviews and I still own nothing...*sobs***

* * *

The door to the Room of Requirement opened again. Lily stepped in, followed by Hugo, Roxanne and the other first years. The ghosts were waiting for them.

"Whoa." She breathed. They had gathered everyone that they trusted to join the DA II. This consisted of the Gryffindor first years, the Weasley-Potter clan, Lorcan Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy (He was friends with Albus and Rose), Jet's brother Jasper and a random assortment of other first years.

Lily stood at the front of the group.

"Okay." She drew a shaky breath. "I know that you're all wondering why we are here. That will be explained in due course. For now, I will tell you what we know." The group of people looked a little worried about this. "Basically, Voldemort had another Horcrux and may be coming back."

This, of course, caused uproar amongst the group. Lily tried to regain control, but they were all talking to their friends and everything. Hugo came to stand next to her. He glared at Roxanne, who nudged the people she was next to, telling them to shut up. The message was passed around. A hand shot up. It was Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"What is the Horcrux? As in, what object is it?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Lily cracked a smile. "It's a cat."

Albus looked up, confused. "How did a cat live that long? It's been twenty-one years since the battle..."

Lily bit her lip. "Actually, it's been alive since our dad was one."

"WHAT?" James shoved his way forwards. "Okay Lily, you've lost it. How the hell can a cat live for thirty-odd years?" Albus and Rose were nodding in agreement. Chatter ascended again, only this time, before Hugo could glare, everyone shut up, looking at the patch of air behind Lily and Hugo.

"She's telling the truth." Said Fred firmly. "So you should probably shut up."

"Uncle Fred?" A voice squeaked from the back of the room. Everyone swivelled to see Fred II staring at him, jaw dropped. Fred I looked equally stunned.

"You look like George." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Fred II opened his mouth to reply, but Colin cut in.

"Guys? We need to get on. We need to teach the first years how to disarm and stun within three weeks."

"Why?"

Colin looked at them, deadly serious. "We only have until May. After that, all hope of slowing him down is lost."

* * *

There were random yells of "_Expelliarmus!"_ or "_Stupefy_!" The first years had a little more trouble, since they could barely do "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Albus and Rose were stunning each other, taking it in turns to fall on the cushions laid out.

James, Fred II and Louis were all disarming each other...and Scorpius behind his back, until they got a magical clip round the ear from Molly. She and her sister were attempting to disarm each other.

The first years had a good attempt. Finally, just as they were about to give up, Logan managed to make Aaron's wand fly across the room. Seconds later, Olivia had banished Roxanne's to behind the wardrobe. Timothy and Jet were paired up, as were the twins. That left Lily and Hugo.

"_STUPEFY!" _She yelled. He attempted to dodge it, but the spell caught Hugo's arm. He fell backwards onto cushions, paralyzed. Lily went over to him, then realised she didn't know the counter-curse.

"Um, Olivia?" The girl looked over, just in time to get hit in the chest by a stray spell from Jet. Roxanne, her partner rolled her eyes.

"Nice going Jet." She walked over to Olivia. "_Ennervate." _Olivia sat up, looking bewildered. Lily looked down at Hugo. She pointed her wand at him and repeated the word. He coughed and looked up.

"What took so long?"

"I didn't know the counter-curse..." She admitted.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ennervate. Why?"

A couple of seconds later, she was frozen on the ground.

"That is why." He laughed. "_Ennervate." _Lily rose and attacked with as many jinx's as she could. He only just fended them off.

There was a sudden bang from the other side of the room. They both spun round as James and Fred emerged sheepishly from a cloud of fog.

"Sorry. Accident. Carry on." James waved his hand dismissively.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and shot spells at each other once again.

* * *

Finally, as the final couple of people left, Fred turned to Lavender and Colin.

"Well? They seem promising." Lavender nodded, but Colin looked troubled.

"They do, but don't you think they seem a little...too promising?"

The other two looked at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lavender asked kindly. Colin fidgeted slightly. His image flickered, like it always did when he was nervous.

"I'm fine. It's just...I don't know. One or two of them seemed a little...I don't know, it was like I could sense something different about them..."

Fred frowned. "Now that you mention it, I thought I saw a glimpse of a darker aura..." Lavender shook her head, confused.

"So, Colin sensed something different about their emotions and Fred saw a dark aura. What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Fred turned to look out of the window. "But they need to be prepared."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Who is the dark one? Please Review and thanks for the previous reviews! **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hi again! An update! I know! It's almost like an alien species...I still own nothing :)**

* * *

DA meetings became regular. The young witches and wizards improved beyond recognition, but still Colin couldn't shake the feeling that one of them was hiding something...

The only thing that interrupted meetings were Quidditch training sessions and the occasional visit from Kreacher. The old house-elf came up to watch and croak out advice, all the while holding on to the locket round his neck like a life-line. Quidditch training continued as normal. James was the captain of the Gryffindor team. In fact, most of the Gryffindor team was made up of the Weasley-Potter clan. James and Molly played Chaser, Albus played Seeker, Louis and Fred were Beaters. Their keeper was Jasper, Jet's older brother and Daniel Wood played the remaining Chaser.

Rose was frequently away from meetings because she was the Ravenclaw Keeper. Scorpius was the Slytherin Seeker, well known for his habit of diving, then looping round the unfortunate Seeker who had followed him. There were a few Hufflepuffs in the DA, but they were all first years, so not in the team.

* * *

The first years stumbled through their classes, seemingly more tired than they should've been. Professor McGonagall watched them like a hawk, but even she didn't see where they spent at least one night a week.

* * *

Lily walked into the Room of Requirement one evening to set up. The three ghosts were already there, but there was another figure with them.

"Cedric, are you sure you're not sparkling?" She heard Fred say. Colin gave a snort of laughter as a slightly annoyed voice replied.

"No I'm not. Now quit it, a little girl just walked in."

"Excuse me?" Lily turned to him in disbelief. "Did you just call me little?"

"Um..." The handsome ghost looked a little unnerved. He muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Fred. "Will she kill me if I say yes?"

"No, she won't." Fred turned to him, expression matching Lily's. "BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD."

Cedric cringed. "I forget. But, on the bright side, I stay the same age forever..."

Lily stepped forwards and slapped him. To her surprise, her hand didn't sink through him. But his skin was stone cold.

"Okaaay..." She took a few steps backwards, waiting for the others to turn up. To her relief, the door swung open and Hugo and Jet clambered in.

Within minutes, the room was full. "Let's get on!"

* * *

_A boy with raven black hair was running up the stairs, trying to reach Professor McGonagall's class on time. I smiled cruelly. He was the best one to take, the others would just think he got lost._

_As I was about to swoop down on him, he raced round the corner and collided with someone. A girl of the same age was running the opposite direction. I smiled a little wider. I will not be denied._

_"Sorry." They both muttered at the same time. The boy looked up. "Do you know where the room is? For Transfiguration?"_

_"Yes, come on." The started to run. I swooped down. They didn't even have time to scream._

* * *

Hugo looked around the dormitory. He hadn't seen Jet all afternoon. There was a knock on the door. Lily poked her head round, forehead creased into a frown.

"Hugo, have you seen Olivia? She was on her way to Transfiguration, but I haven't seen her since..."

"I don't know, I haven't seen Jet either. Have you?"

She shook her head. "They're probably together somewhere..." She realised what she had said and covered her mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

**Hmm...Where did they go? I actually haven't figured it out yet...Anyways, please review!**


End file.
